Secret Identities
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: She is a undercover double agent for more than 7 companies...and this is just for *one* mission. While more and more people try to discover her identity, she will only allow one into her heart and learn her secrets. *EDITED*
1. Lesson 1: Being multiple people is fun

An 18-year-old quickly put up her long blue hair into a ponytail, as she raced for the door. Flinging it open, she disregarded the gun that was shoved in front of her face and she started to ramble, while inviting the man inside.  
  
"I am so sorry, I was checking up on the fish channel, and I got to thinking, 'Maybe there are merpeople.' and then I decided that I had better go check…so I got my scuba gear ready, and I was just ready to leave, when I saw that the squirrel that I saw earlier in the day was missing. Naturally I figured that it got kidnapped by a group of angry sunflowers, so I started getting out my pen and paper, to write a letter complaining about our government system and send it to the aliens."  
  
Upon receiving a blank look from her guest, she added,  
  
"Of course they exist!" Clearing his throat, the man pulled out his briefcase and opened up, letting it make the clicking sound.  
  
"I'm here for the supplies. You either have them, or you don't. The boss has already sent you the list; I'm just here to pick it up. You are Jacqueline Aurora, right?" He added, a bit hesitant. Winking a turquoise eye, she nodded.  
  
"I'm the only Aurora that traveled out of Illinois. Wait a sec." At that, she got up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a large metal box.  
  
"Inside you'll find all the equipment. You just have to type in the code, other than that, it's fine. Give my regards! I'm calling Aaron right now!" With that, she handed the box over to the man, who almost collapsed from the weight, and shoved him out of the door. Quickly locking it shut behind her, she pushed the hidden button behind the sink and instantly, the interior began changing. Hidden panels opened up and she grabbed the money that was lying on the table. Setting carefully on the round metal disk, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hey, Aaron, the money is all set up and ready to go." Instantly, a blue light surrounded the disk and it closed itself up, forming a metal ball. Making a silver sphere, it shot down the chute, towards the underground passageways. Hanging up, the girl thought,  
  
"Now, to plan B." Pushing in another set of numbers, she called again.  
  
"Trevor, its Candace, and I need you to get everyone ready. The bomb is in place, and you need to evacuate the area. I'll be there in a sec." Pulling off her wig and taking off her color contacts, she changed into another set of clothes. Finally getting ready, she put her wallet in her back pocket and climbed onto her motorcycle.  
  
Finally reaching the demolition site, she stopped at the gate. Pulling off her brown sunglasses, she faced the guard.  
  
"Give me your ID Number." He commanded. Fishing around for her wallet, she remembered that it was in her pocket, so she quickly got it out. Showing her ID to the guard, she confirmed,  
  
"I am Candace Malone, demolition expert." Shaking his head, the guard replied,  
  
"I need more information before I can let you pass."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she tartly recited,  
  
"My birthday is January 28, I am 19 years old, my blood type is O, I am from Georgia, I like pizza, and I hate Guacamole. Is that enough for you?" She asked, sarcastically. Nodding his head, he opened the gates, allowing the brown-eyed teen to speed off towards the main building. Upon entering, she noticed a group of men planning the best way to dispose of the old crushing machines. Stopping next to them, she commented,  
  
"Let me know when we can crush this crushing machine that crushed the other buildings, okay?" Walking into the building, she spotted Trevor, sitting at his desk. Rolling her eyes, she noted,  
  
"Oh…you're still alive…how…nice." Shrugging, he retorted,  
  
"At least I don't have the personality of a white wall." Cocking her head to the side, she replied,  
  
"Why is it that you guys don't like little pink bunnies hopping on purple grass with a peach sky? I could always sneak into your flat and paint your walls like that." Face turning serious, Trevor announced,  
  
"This is no time for games. I'm sure that any moment now they are going to detonate that bomb, and when they do, we need to be in position." Giving him a goofy grin, the girl with the highlighted brown hair agreed. After setting up the plans, she made an excuse to go to the restroom. Running into the stall, she pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call.  
  
"Yeah, Christian, Aaron has the bomb, Trevor is getting ready to put his plan into action. I need to tie up some ends, and then I'll be at the school. Bye." Groaning, she got out of the bathroom and walked back towards the office. Quickly setting the plans out in front of Trevor, she made her exit. She ran into a restaurant and asked for permission to use the bathroom. Dragging her bag with her, she stepped into a stall. Quickly changing into a business suit, she pulled off her brown wig and brown contacts. Pulling on yet another wig, she let the long black hair fall to the ground. Putting in her purple color contacts, she had become another person with another identity.  
  
End for now  
  
Next chapter will include what happens next. Just to un-confuse you, she is undercover for many people. Let me make a list of what you are supposed to know so far.  
  
Jacqueline Aurora is a supplier, has turquoise eyes, blue hair in a ponytail. Her birthday is March 4, she is 18, and her blood type is A. She is from Illinois and is very imaginative. Her "Boss" is Aaron, but works undercover for Trevor.  
  
Candace Malone is a demolition expert, has brown eyes, and highlighted brown hair. Her birthday is January 28, she is 19, and her blood type is O. She is from Georgia, likes pizza, hates Guacamole. Her boss is Trevor, but she works undercover for "Christian."  
  
Laverna Jones is a college professor and she has purple eyes, and long black hair. She is 20 and has an unknown blood type. She is from Seattle and likes Seafood, but hates Italian. She is realistic and logical. You are not supposed to know whom she really works for yet.  
  
  
  
Hints: he girl is the top undercover agent for the preventers, and can act any age and is a great actor. She works undercover at Oz, and pretends to work for them, when in reality; she is relying information back to the Preventers. She has a grand total of 7 identities for her current mission, and she is required to act out the personalities of her made up people. Just thought I'd let you know first. By the way, the names in this story are completely made up, not to be confused with the names of my other stories. Go ahead and try to guess the couple that I have planned, as well as the girl. Have fun! You'll never guess the couple. I promise…you won't be able to. Should I be mean and say that the girl might be made up? Or should I say that the guy might be made up? Or should I be mean and say that the girl might be a sailor scout? Or should I be mean and say the boy might be a pilot? Or should I be mean and say the girl might be from the GW world? Or should I be mean and say that the boy might be from the SM world? Anyway, HAPPY GUESSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Lesson 2: You shouldn't get a princess a...

This chapter is dedicated to my friend and fellow author, OniiStar! Thank you so much for helping me come up with ideas…talking to me…listening to me ramble on and on about Ethan, lol…you get the point. You rock! Anyway, here is the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Secret Identities (I hope that this chapter will be less confusing)  
  
She carefully pulled her car into the parking lot, and then got out, taking a briefcase with her. After a ten-minute walk from where she was on the campus to her classroom, she set her briefcase on the table, before facing her students.  
  
"Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. Yesterday you all took a written examination over what you have learned over this year. Those that failed to show up must remain here today, or they will not receive a grade at all, resulting them to fail. The rest of you may have this class off." Immediately the students started the loud chatter, as many of them started packing up. The door opened, and the principal walked in. Raising an eyebrow at the retreating students, he calmly walked over to her.  
  
"You're late." She hissed, not bothering to make eye contact. She was seated at her desk, fingers rapidly typing on the computer.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. Aaron hasn't detonated the bomb yet, so Trevor can't do anything about it. Right now, all we can do is wait." With that, Christian strode back out the door again. Checking to make sure she was gone, she glanced briefly at the three remaining students. Glad that their conversation was a mere whisper, she picked up a stack of papers.  
  
"These are your tests. I expect them to be completed and on my desk tomorrow morning. Each one is different, and there are no two tests that are alike, so don't even bother cheating." At the college, she had the image of being one of the nicer professors because of the fact that they could take home their exams. Only known to her students, it was not so. Glancing at the clock, she paused, trying to decide on what to do next. As she made up her mind, she opened her drawer and pulled out a small black box. She hooked it up to her cell phone and put on her earphones. Her finger hit the speed dial, and automatically, rapid numbers were heard, and then the long, even pause of the ringing. A short click was heard before the voice spoke.  
  
"Who is this?" A voice demanded. Changing her voice from that of authority and respect, she made it sound like happy-go-lucky 16 year old.  
  
"Hiya, Cameron! Like, I'm sorry I'm late, but I got caught up at school, you know how it is! These teachers sure give a lot of work! I'll be seated in the cockpit in a few hours, so don't worry! Yes, sir! Alright, see you when I get back, lieutenant!" She quickly hung up, and walked out the abandoned room, locking it behind her. Checking to make sure no one was watching, she ran into another bathroom to change. When she stepped out, she was dressed in a pilot's uniform, yet she had her police badges hidden in her pocket, complete with her new false name. She allowed one of her orange eyes to wink at a student who checked her out. She flipped a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and proceeded to pay the airport a visit. On the way there, she passed by the demolition site, and felt a sense of accomplishment as they set the rocket into place. She knew the part she was to play, and if she were to play it, then she must play it convincingly. She tuned the radio to a famous pop music station, and turned the volume up, letting the bass vibrate in her car. Ignoring the looks that she was getting, she speeded off, leaving no traces of her existence behind.  
  
"C'mon, lighten up!" She advised the guards, as she showed them her identification. All she received was a grunt of approval before the doors were unlocked. Making her way into the cockpit, she messed around with a few dials and knobs, before finally turning her attention to the programming device. Taking out a screwdriver, she started taking off the cover, revealing several wires tangled within a plate of electronical disks. She knew that he was watching her, to make sure that she did her job right, so she tried to make it seem like she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"OOOOO! Pretty colors!" She remarked, pointing to the wires. As she poked one, a spark flew out. Seizing the opportunity, she reeled back, as if the spark had gotten her.  
  
"Ouchies!" She exclaimed, while shaking her hand rapidly, pretending to ease the pain.  
  
"'Scuse me." She hastily blurted out, before retreating from the airplane. Running to the locker room, she opened the door and locked it shut behind her. Turning the correct combination, the locker popped open, and revealed a small laptop and camera. Turning them on, she could now communicate both visually and verbally. Changing out, she gave her report.  
  
(A/N: This is to un-confuse you all. This is what has happened. Aaron has a bomb that has not yet been detonated. Trevor has a missile that is ready to go off the moment that the bomb goes off. Christian is waiting with the "secret" plan. It will start going into action the moment that the missile is ignited. Cameron has a tampered plane…)  
  
"I hate this job." She muttered, as she faced the screen.  
  
"Why, hello, darling! So good of you to call! Things are quite pleasant that the time being, thank you." Axel glared at her.  
  
"This is no time to be acting." He scolded. Rolling her blood red eyes, Bridget scowled.  
  
"You have no fun at all. We're behind schedule, by the way." Quickly nodding, the man took out a thick folder crammed with papers. She recognized the label, and it caused her to frown. It was her false record from the college.  
  
"It appears that you never show up for Miss Jones's classes. The agency is getting worried. Should I tell them about your other alias?" Eyes widening, she quickly shook her head.  
  
"Don't do it." She commanded, unconsciously letting her voice return to her natural one. As Axel blinked at the sudden voice change, she blinked, then finally realizing her mistake. Covering it up, she hastily added,  
  
"To do, or not to do. That is the question. When you first fail, try, try, and try again. When in doubt, just lie." She advised. Closing the screen, her eyes wandered around the room, memorizing everything. To her horror, she spied a camera. Eyes widening, she pulled out some spare wires from the plane and began tampering with it. Hoping that it wasn't recorded, she ran out of the locker room. Hopping on a stolen motorcycle, she adjusted her preventers badge and started the long journey towards the building.  
  
Pulling into what felt like the millionth parking lot that day, she hopped out. Blue eyes gleaming, she blended in with the many people in the halls, wearing the uniform. Passing by two people, she stopped in the middle of the hall, craning her neck around to catch the disappearing backs of the black-haired man and the man with the dark brown hair. Walking towards the supposedly locked room, she turned the handle, opening it. When she stepped inside, the room was pitch black, yet she knew that the person was inside.  
  
"Kali Carrera, the bomb has detonated, the rocket launched, the building evacuated, the school leveled, and Oz is on your case." Carefully memorizing the information, she nodded, and then headed back out. She needed to make yet another phone call. Tying her long blue hair back, she picked up the pay phone and dialed.  
  
"I'll be waiting." Came her reply.  
  
A girl with braided green hair that reached her back sat down in the plush chair. Her green lizard like eyes scanned the laptop screen. The sight of her pale skin was very odd sight, but what made it more odd was that her pupils were narrow slits, exactly like reptiles. Upon closer inspection of her outfit, the badge was clearly marked, "Iris." With no last name and only a first name for an identity, the girl stood up, grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. She ran into another soldier, and quickly got up, ignoring the soldier's apologies with a cold glare. Brushing past him, she entered her superior's office.  
  
"What is it?" She demanded. Drake groaned, hearing the first words that she said.  
  
"You don't even say, 'Hello, Drake, how was your day?' Just skip the formalities and get bluntly to the point…no wonder she hired you." Before he could say more, she cut him off.  
  
"Am I supposed to care?" She spat, voice full of indifference.  
  
"Actually, this meeting concerns your undercover assignment as a preventer. They might get suspicious about where you are relying your information. Now, Aaron detonated the bomb, making him non-existent. Trevor got rid of the college, Christian as well, as retaliation, while Cameron's plane crashed. You do realize that they will somehow trace these events back to us, so to do that, I need you to go back to the office as Kali and create some false information. If you can't do that, then you'll just have to think of something else. Understood?" He asked. Face still impassive, she nodded, while answering,  
  
"Understood." The moment her foot stepped outside the door, Erica, the unofficial gossip queen at the Oz base, bombarded her with questions. Iris had stopped wondering how Erica had gotten in, but had given up.  
  
"Come on, is there something on your mind?" She questioned.  
  
Still walking, Iris answered, "That's none of your business." Sighing, Erica decided on another approach.  
  
"Tell me more about yourself."  
  
Again, Iris ignored the fact that Erica expected her to stop and answer, and kept walking.  
  
"Why?" Happy that she had gotten a question out of the cold girl, she took the opportunity.  
  
"I just want to know more about you, that's all. That's what friends do, anyway."  
  
Turning around and throwing a glare at her, Iris replied, "I don't want friends." Still not caring about the short answers she was getting, Erica ran up to the emerald-eyed girl and exclaimed,  
  
"We're going to the ice cream parlor!"  
  
Getting angry, Iris punched the wall, leaving the metal dented.  
  
"I'm not going." She coldly added. Erica shrugged.  
  
"Fine, but hey, if you complain tomorrow about missing out on the fun, it's your fault!"  
  
Throwing her bag on the ground, she pulled off the wig, throwing it on the couch. Making her way into the kitchen, she pulled out a coke from the fridge. Popping the top, she walked over and collapsed in the chair, sipping her drink once and a while.  
  
"Tough day?" Setting her beverage on the wood table, the girl got up and faced the speaker.  
  
"You try doing 8 people a day, every single day, 7 days a week, for two years, and in the end it all comes down to nothing, not even a raise. I'm taking a shower."  
  
Rei nodded her head, acknowledging. Stepping into the weapons room. She started collecting the large black bags, and began packing everything in sight. Fifteen minutes later, her friend joined her. "How much time left?" Hotaru quietly inquired.  
  
"One more day." Rei replied, still packing everything. Calmly getting up, Hotaru slung a couple bags over her shoulder and set them in the living room. Going to her room, she entered her bathroom. Pulling out a few more bags, she began piling the wigs and makeup into the bags. Once the task was done, she entered Rei's room and packed the outfits. Once the task was completed, she fell on her bed and promptly went to sleep.  
  
Alarms sounded, awakening the two violet-eyed girls. Slowly getting up, Rei growled, before throwing her alarm clock across the room. An anger-filled voice filled the apartment, courtesy of Hotaru.  
  
"THAT BETTER NOT HAVE HIT ONE OF MY LAMPS!"  
  
Pushing back the covers, she groggily walked into the living room, where Hotaru was sitting on the couch. Getting up, she motioned for them to get ready. Closing her eyes, Hotaru concentrated, and then was lifted off the ground, glowing strongly of purple. Seeing this, Rei did the same, only glowing red. The lights got brighter, before filling the room and becoming brilliantly bright, blinding. As the lights died down, Hotaru and Rei slowly floated back down, with changed clothes. Quickly throwing everything into their sub-space pockets, they joined hands, merging their powers. Again, light filled the room and when it left, the two girls were left in a bare apartment. Smirking, Hotaru walked out, Rei following closely behind.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe and Rei Hino are here to see you, Miss Une." Quarte announced to the group. The two girls walked in and everyone turned to face them. Snarling, Hotaru asked,  
  
"Must you always stare at us?" Narrowing her eyes when no one spoke up, she approached Miss Une; her entire body radiated her annoyance.  
  
"What did you call us for?" Rei demanded. Finally, someone spoke up.  
  
"There has been another threat to Relena's life, and it is necessary for her to have bodyguards." Lady Une explained. Jerking her thumb at the gundam pilots, Hotaru spat,  
  
"That's what they are for." Immediately, Duo shuddered for the thousandth time, after hearing her old voice. Flinching at her glares, Duo shrank back, hiding behind Heero.  
  
"She needs more bodyguards. I am assigning Hotaru and you to protect the princess." Hotaru gasped, while Rei just frowned.  
  
Just that moment, Relena burst in the room, and promptly latched her self onto Heero's arm, knocking Hotaru out of the way. Rei quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it at Relena. In a cold voice, Rei said,  
  
"I am to protect the princess…but you never said which princess. Relena has harmed my fellow princess." Pulling the trigger, Rei watched with sadness as Relena was shoved out of the way by Heero. Scowling, she fired another bullet at Relena, this time to be knocked out of the way by Wufei.  
  
"JUST DIE!" She screamed. A hand was placed on her shoulder. A quiet voice spoke up…quiet, but deadly, none-the-less.  
  
"I am safe. Spare her life. A princess should never have to kill another. We must find the Moon." The princess of Mars nodded, understanding the hidden message. Putting her gun away, she was about to leave, when she felt the cold metal against her neck. A monotonous voice explained,  
  
"That was an attempt on Relena's life." Before he could pull the trigger, Hotaru crouched down and made him fall due to her leg sweep. Glaring at him, Hotaru left, pulling Rei out with her. Heero's mind recalled what she had whispered.  
  
"That was an attempt on my fellow princess's life. Mind your own business."  
  
  
  
END  
  
Okay, so this wasn't that great, but it is better than what I had originally planned. Right now, everyone is having a hate-hate relationship…lol. Don't worry, Rei/Wufei, definitely! If this was confusing, I am so sorry! I have to make this vague, secrets will unravel in the next chapters. Everything that has happened has a purpose, from the soldier that she bumped into, to the bomb and money. It will all be explained, don't worry! Remember that reviews keep me happy!  
  
Once again, thank you Onii-chan/star!  
  
HINT: Hotaru is not with Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, or any of the other Gundam Wing characters…have I said too much? 


	3. Lesson 3: Don't get the author mad

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
I will finish this chapter in 2 hours because I say so…and whatever the mother hen says, the mother hen does. Got that? ::glares at her chickadees who are taking notes::  
  
By the way, I do know that OZ is gone, and Lady Une isn't working for them anymore, but I need OZ to be there. So, this takes place after Endless Waltz. All the pilots are working with the Preventers, and Relena is not queen yet. OZ made a comeback with a new leader, but this time; Lady Une is working for the good side. ^^ I hope you understand…  
  
Secret Identities-Chapter 3 a.k.a. the less confusing one…  
  
"Can you believe that?!" Rei asked, voice filled with rage.  
  
"How dare she!" She continued, and would have, if not stopped by Hotaru's silent, warning finger.  
  
"Wait." Hotaru's calm and collective voice came. Gesturing for Rei to follow suit, Hotaru pressed her ear against the room, listening to what was going on in the other side.  
  
"Did you see how Rei shot at Relena two times? And you still want us to work with her?" Duo complained.  
  
"Both of them have killed many." Trowa noted, looking over the think stack of papers, each listing the names of their victims."  
  
"But, we have killed a lot of people, too." Quatre's voice reasoned, full of sadness. It seemed that the only people that wanted Hotaru and Rei to protect Relena was Lady Une and Quatre.  
  
"Look at how many alias they can pull. Take Hotaru. She has pulled off this act of being more than 5 people for 2 years, without anyone knowing, unless she needed them to know." Heero acknowledged, before continuing.  
  
"She is known to be the best undercover agent for OZ, while being one of ours. She was a low ranking undercover agent here as well, without anyone knowing that they were the same people, save us. She was a college student and teacher as well. She has proven that she can undertake as many people as she felt necessary to complete the mission. How do we know that she isn't relaying our information back to OZ?"  
  
Hotaru and Rei pulled their heads back. They heard enough. Being resented was one thing, but being accused was another. Angrily shoving aside fellow workers, they gained access to a computer each, side by side. Hastily, they began to work on their self-assigned assignment. (A/N: That sounds weird…)  
  
"Rei, Hotaru, Relena wants to go out to eat." Lady Une's voice came, after twenty minutes. Shrugging, Rei answered without taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"So let her." Shaking her head, Lady Une replied,  
  
"She needs bodyguards." Hotaru's fingers stopped typing briefly, but then resumed as she suggested,  
  
"Get the pilots to protect her." Sighing in exasperation, Lady Une finally commanded,  
  
"You will go with Relena to dinner. That is an order." Narrowing her eyes, Hotaru stood up, but not before making sure that her chair made a hideous screeching noise as she stood up. Rei followed, digging her shoulder bone into Lady Une's as they brushed past. Upon exiting the room, they spied Relena leaning casually against the wall. Rei raised an eyebrow when she saw the other pilots there.  
  
"I don't believe this." Hotaru growled, showing her frustration and anger. What was the point of them going when she had the boys there?  
  
As soon as Lady Une saw the car leave the parking lot, she sighed in relief. Her plan was working so far. Hopefully, if things turned out right, Rei and Hotaru could settle their differences with the others, for they were not unreasonable.  
  
***At the restaurant***  
  
"Aren't you going to search us for guns?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you scared that we might kill Relena?" Hotaru accused. Both we angry at being dragged here, and they were constantly telling the other in their minds.  
  
What's their big idea, Taru?   
  
No clue, Rei, but I have a feeling that this was planned.   
  
Same here. I just can't believe that this is our new mission.   
  
No crap. I'd rather go back to my old undercover job as that singer. Hotaru involuntarily shuddered at the thought, and it caught the attention of the pilots, who were now looking at her oddly.  
  
I don't doubt it. I'd go back to my old job as a stripper than have to baby-sit the stupid pacifist princess.   
  
Doesn't she know that peace can't ever be attained? The Silver Millennium taught is that.   
  
We better stop talking, Hota-chan. The others are getting suspicious. Rei's eyes glanced briefly at the others.  
  
"I'll have shrimp and scallop pasta, please." Hotaru told the waiter, covering up for their silence.  
  
"And I'll have the calamari and the lobster soup." Rei added. (A/N: I can't think of anything else! I don't have a menu to look at.)  
  
Quatre made small talk, as the rest of the group sat in silence. Trying to find a way to get out, Rei' eyes scanned the room. Eyes catching on the embroidered napkin, her eyes rested on the name of the restaurant, which she had failed to recognize when they first got there.  
  
Hey Hotaru. Didn't you use to work here?   
  
Hey, you're right! Hotaru smiled briefly as a plan came to mind, ignoring the confused looks that she was getting.  
  
I'm going to check if the panel is still there. Standing up, she excused herself from the table, saying that she had to go to the bathroom. Once Hotaru was out of hearing range, Heero glared at Rei.  
  
"Where is she going? The bathroom is in the other direction." He asked. Rei smiled innocently and shrugged.  
  
HOTARU YOU WENT THE WRONG WAY! Rei screamed at her.  
  
Geez, sorry. Just tell them that there is more than one restroom in this stupid restaurant. Don't bother me. You made me lost my concentration, and my hand slipped. I have to do the combination again.   
  
"There is more than one restroom in this restaurant, Heero." Rei covered, using Hotaru's excuse. Confused Relena looked around.  
  
"No there isn't." The blonde princess contradicted. Gritting her teeth together, Rei desperately wanted to pull her gun out. Thankfully, the food arrived, much to the relief of Rei. As long as her mouth was full of food, she wouldn't have to answer any of their questions.  
  
Five minutes later, Rei looked at her empty plate and bowl and cursed fate for eating so fast and ordering so little. As the questions were being shot at her direction, she looked around for another distraction.  
  
"Where is Hotaru?" Heero constantly asked.  
  
HOTARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Rei screamed once more. Hotaru's calm and quiet voice once more entered her head.  
  
I am currently setting the helicopter on auto-pilot. What else? The codes are set; all you need to do is find a way to meet me at the back of the restaurant.   
  
Smiling with satisfaction, Rei leaned back into her chair, eyes resting on the pretty waitress walking towards them.  
  
"Would you like more water?" The brunette asked, holding up a pitcher of ice water. Rei saw that their attention was shifted, so she took advantage of the situation. Forming a small ball of fire in her hands, she threw it nonchalantly towards the brown-eyed girl. Her clothes quickly caught fire, and Rei added a bit more fire, to make sure that she would stay on fire. Quatre grabbed the pitcher of water and quickly doused the poor waitress. However, the clothes were all burnt, and it fell as the water took it down to the floor, leaving her in the nude.  
  
"Alishia!" The waiter cried out. Rei tossed her jacket at the waitress, while running out the door. The brown haired waiter caught the red jacket in mid-air and quickly wrapped his wet girlfriend in the cotton.  
  
"Er…sorry about that, miss. It was just that…you were on fire…" Quatre hastily apologized.  
  
"At least everyone in the restaurant didn't see you!" Duo happily remarked, gesturing to their private dining room. The waiter glared at Duo, while the wet girl ran towards the back, to change into her spare clothes.  
  
Rei jumped into the helicopter, and the pair flew away, hopefully, as far as they could from Relena. A sudden thought struck Rei.  
  
"How the heck are we going to explain our disappearing act to Une?" Rei asked. Hotaru shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter. How did you escape?" Rei bit her nails nervously.  
  
"I put the waitress on fire." She answered sheepishly. Upon hearing that, Hotaru glared fully at her pyro friend.  
  
"Did you not recognize her?" Hotaru asked. Rei shook her head, wondering what the big deal was. Hotaru sighed and added,  
  
"That was the author, you idiot. Knowing her, she's going to let our helicopter run out of fuel and we're going to crash into the headquarters of OZ."  
  
As if on cue, the engine started sputtering, and Rei looked at the fuel gauge. Gulping, she started praying into the air.  
  
"Oh, great author, please save us! I learned my mistake; please have mercy on us! I promise to return back to the restaurant and make sure you get a lot of tip! Please spare our lives!" Rei rambled on, while Hotaru just rolled her eyes. Seeing the fuel gauge magically rise again, Hotaru poked Rei, for her to shut up.  
  
"Looks like we're going to live for another day." Rei noted, as the helicopter landed.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Rei?"  
  
End-for now  
  
Author's notes: All right then…erm…I hoped you all enjoyed this short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
